


Love doesn't stop even after death

by Stormlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes is an Original, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Multi, Reincarnation, Siphoner Caroline Forbes, Time Travel, Witch Caroline Forbes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlock/pseuds/Stormlock
Summary: Kara Jane Potter left wizarding england to travel the world while her godson Teddy was at Hogwarts, she stumbles on a small town in America called mystic falls and somehow finds herself a thousand years in the past, she quickly finds out that in order to return to her time she must go the long way round but she can deal with that, she has found her soulmates and no matter the distance or the amount of time she is forced to put between them she know that she will always find them, they do still have a wedding to plan after all.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Jane Potter had lived her life which was a shame because she was only twenty seven, she got tired of the constant begging of the wizarding world for her to fix all their problems, so she saw Teddy off on his first year and set out to find a place to truly call home and maybe someone to share it with. She traveled a rather large amount fixing small problems along the way, she never could resist a good adventure, she learnt how to used her parseltounge as a magic instead of just talking to snakes, she found lost places and made sure that no one else could see the horrordps within them and her most notable achievement was the finding of her familiar, a young shadow phoenix named Umbra. A shadow phoenix was still a phoenix and wouldn't bond with anyone not pure of heart, but a shadow phoenix didn't leave just because their chosen killed, no they understood what it was like to be backed into a corner and to fight for their survival and they knew that a person wasn't dark because they could use and practiced dark magic, it was after all the intent behind the magic that made it evil.

That was how she got here to mystic falls, Umbra felt that her friend needed to be here so she used her power over the shadows to travel to the town and Kara loved the small town and quickly purchased one of the empty houses, she did try and meet her neighbours but all of them seemed to be a bit busy. She was taking a stroll around town one day while Umbra was hunting and she lost track of time, it got dark quickly and she was still a tiny bit paranoid so she expanded her magic and felt the area around her. She got six hits five of them human and the last one was a were-wolf, untriggered it seemed, she relaxed for a second and allowed her magic to canvas only the next six meters around her instead of the entire park, however as she set out to walking back to her house she felt an unknown spell moving towards her it moved faster than bullet and she couldn't dodge it in time, she felt a strange pulling sensation on her entire body and she blacked out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara woke up in what seemed like a void, there was no smell and there was nothing around her, she could almost feel a connection with this place and she could feel the same auras of those she had lost along the way. She looked out to the endless black void and she knew that she should be afraid but she wasn't she felt peace for the first time in a long time.

"Hello my misstres I am glad to finally meet you." Kara whirled around to locate the source of the voice, it sent shivers up her spine but it sounded like a combination of her parents, she had only heard their voices a few times, with the dementors and using the reserection stone before she faced down Voldemort. She looked and saw what looked like a woman, she used the never ending darkness to cover her body and her face was covered by a thin black veil, it remined Kara of the same veil that took her godfather away from her.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Her words seemed to hold more power than usual and she could almost feel them reverberating around the darkness.

"I am Death my mistress, you collected the hallows, you are the only one to do so out of all of time and space. In doing this you have been given command over me, to a certain extent and as for why you are here. Well there are certain forces that I cannot protect you from the main one being time, while I can ensure that you don't age I cannot prevent you from doing what you have already done. A little warning as to the extent of your powers, I cannot be prevented from reaping all of humanity, Life or Nature would not allow me to but I can and will have always, keep your bonded with you even if it will take a thousand years." Kara stood there in shock she couldn't think and she couldn't seem to move all she could do is stare at the powerful entity infront of her. When she finally got her wits together she couldn't even start to articulate her words.

"Mistress? Hallows? Bonded? What?" The veil over Deaths head seemed to shimmer slightly from amusement it would seem.

"Yes, you Kara Jane Potter are the mistress of Death, you can't order me to stop collecting souls around the world nor can you make me interfere with any mortal who insults you, for you to ask me to kill some one will require at least a personal attack on you or your mates. Oh and before I send you to your mates just remember that you will always see her again both you and him will meet her when you just came from, when the time comes I will tell you how. As a token of good faith I have restored you body to its peak and undone the damages that years of starvation have done to you. Until you summon me again mistress." Death bowed her head and the same tugging sensation on her body, she felt her body grow a few feet which was quite a lot considering she was four foot eight the last time she was measured, she could also feel her other 'parts' get bigger and her eyes didn't feel quite so strained anymore.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara landed in what felt like water but then again she was barely awake so she couldn't really tell, all she could tell was that she was cold and she couldn't breath. She sank further down until she seemed to hit the bottom of the river, pool or whatever that she fell in and not soo after she felt two strong arms close around her and she felt fresh air on her skin once again. She opened her eyes once she had sropped moving and she was met with two blury faces, she could see blonde and auburn blobs, she passed out not three seconds later.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niklaus Mikealson was enjoying a nice walk with the woman he has come to love, Caroline Forbes their family was a new name not unlike the Mikealsons themselves who had taken their patriarchs first name and used it for their last, a custom in the new world they had sailed to before Niklaus himself was born. He loved the woman beside him and his soul agreed with him, their bond was rare but not unheard of and while they deeply loved the other they could both feel that it wasn't complete, he loved that no matter the distance his love would be able to absorb the magic he had, no one quite knew the answer as to why he had an unusable source of magic but it didn't matter, his love was a special witch who's power to channel was too strong and thus she had no magic of her own but instead had to absorb the magic with physical contact, mainly through Niklaus or his younger brothers Kol and Henrik both of whom had been given the power to wield magic.

They reached the lake where they first met and Caroline enjoyed watching and actively helping Niklaus paint, he told her that painting was the most control he had over his own life and that he enjoyed creating something instead of the destruction his father wanted him to acomplish. Their date seemed perfect as Caroline lied their on his lap watching him try to capture the beauty infront of them, however from up high clouds formed covering the sun in pure blackness, their color was darker than the night sky and they seemed to whirl with power, so much so that Caroline could feel it around her skin and she could absorb the magic straight out of the air instead of the ground or the trees. They watched as the skys parted and a person shaped object started to fall, the person seemed to slow down and it came down towards the water, when it came in contact with the water the person was practically still before the water enveloped them and Niklaus ran in to try and save what he assumed was a gift from the gods. He wasn't all that far off.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline looked at the woman her Nik had rescued and she gasped in awe, the woman was beautiful and rather naked, she had healthy pale skin, hair as black as the clouds she dropped from and when she opened her eyes Caroline could see herself getting lost in the expressive emerald eyes. She then pressed her hand just above the womans bust and felt the beating heart, she also felt massive amounts of magic, it was raw and old but the amount of power she felt coming from the woman was ore than anything she had ever felt before, the only source of magic she could compair it to was her teacher Arianna and even then this woman felt like a burning forest to her teachers large candle. She heard a cough from Nik and saw his blushing face before she realised that she still had her hand over a passed out womans chest, she removed her hand with a slight groan at the loss of power.

"Nik she is so powerful, no one compairs to the power that this woman holds. Now take off your shirt and lets get her to your home." Niklaus did as instructed and helped Caroline place his shirt on the woman, the shirt as a whole managed to cover the womans body all the way down to her thighs so at least she could keep some modesty. Niklaus carried the woman back to his home and they were met with stranged stares from the whole village. They quickly reached Niks home and Caroline used some of the magic she absorbed from the woman to cast a spell to tell her the general heath of the woman, there seemed to be nothing wrong with the woman, but the spell did show that something is bonded to her, its spirit wrapped around the woman like a cloak. Since there was nothing wrong with the woman Caroline went to her own home and brought a dress and some coverings for the woman, she didn't live more than ren minutes each way but by the time she got back the house that the Mikealson family was proud of had fallen to the ground and the woman stood tall with a small stick in her hand, she spoke a strange tounge and when they tried to answer she gained a look of realisation and she waved the stick before she started to speak nordic.

"Where the hel am I? Why am I nearly nude and why are these houses so primitive?" The crowd around her took offence to the womans rant they had all worked hard on their houses and the didn't want to be disrespected.

"Calm down stranger, we don't seek to harm you. Do you knkw where you are?" The woman slowly relaxed and the village watched in awe as the stick she had seemed to disappear into thin air, the woman closed her eyes for two seconds before she looked directly at Caroline with wonder.

"Alright I'm sorry for the damages and I promise I will fix it but before I do can the people who found me come forward? I would like to thank them from saving me from drowning." Both Niklaus and Caroline took a step forward and looked into the green eyes of the destructive woman, they could see amusement and a fire there but her eyes shone anyway.

"I was the one to help you out of the lake and my love here used her magic to determine of you were alright, she left earlier to bring you suitable clothing. My name is Niklaus Mikealson and this is Caroline Forbes now could you please fix my house as promised? I don't want father to come home to see it like this, it wouldn't be good for me." Kara raised a single eyebrow in response, she could recognise abuse when she saw it, he had been through quite a lot and he wanted to avoid it. She used the newly aquired pocket dimensions she had been gifted by Death, it housed the elder wand and it would return there when she wasn't using it. She didn't really know how she knew this but she went with it, she waved the wand and used the maximum power version of the Repairo charm which fixed the house in a matter of seconds much to the surprise of the gathered villagers.

"Alright Niklaus and Caroline my name is Kara Jane Potter and I need to know what year this is. I don't really understand what happened to me but all I know is that I had a brush with Death due to a time spell targeting me and I've shown up here, so when am I?" She was the recipient of an incredulous look from Caroline, no matter how powerful you were time was not something one messed with.

"The year is 987 my lady Kara and while you have repaired the Mikealson house I can give you these cloths, it would be better than this shirt of my beloved." They led the black haired woman inside and Caroline quickly commandeered Rebekahs room to quickly get the woman changed.

"So then Caroline, can I call you Caroline?" A small nod from the woman gave her the permission she wanted. "Anyway I was wondering if you could tell me what you are, I can tell that your human but when I expanded my magic to sense the village for threats you came up as a void of sorts. Like you were a black hole of magic." This had taken Caroline by surprise, while it was well known among the witchs and the Mikealson family that she was, as Kara put it, a void, it wasn't known to the village as a whole as they were still wary of witches and they didn't want to have Caroline taken advantage of.

"We don't particularly know what I am nor do we know exactly what Nik is but I seem to be the first witch who can absorb magic directly. I can only seem to keep any magic I have for three weeks at most but I do wish to ask, how did you become so strong. It is well known that the strongest witch around is my mentor Arianna and her magic felt like a candle compared to your inferno." 

"Ah right well, I am not your typical witch, my type of witch are known as core users we have a magical core which we draw from using our wands to cast spells. I myself am known as the most powerful in well over three milenium, mostly due to the fact that I killed the last most powerful wizard when was seventeen, he was around fifty." Caroline finished helping the other woman get dressed and she walked outside the room and was met with a sight she hated to see but couldn't do a thing about, her Nik was being beaten again. He was too stubborn to accept her help and she knew that it would only get worse if she did help. That didn't seem to stop their new guest.

"Boy what have I told y-." He was cut off by a loud sound and a small rumbling of the house.

"I don't know who you are nor do I really care but that man saved my life and I will not let you beat him as you do. Back away or die." Her tone was as cold as winter and her sparkling eyes shifted to a darker green with a dangerous gleem.

"So the welp managed to save a girl, how touching, but if you think for one moment that I won't strike you down you are wrong little girl." He drew his sword and adopted a stance he used in duels, Kara simply raised an eyebrow and pointed her wand to the ground, she used the dirt to quickly transfigure a sword, she could have just conjoured one but she didn't want to loose her energy before she faught. 

"I do wish you to know that I can use this and have managed to fight my way out of a twenty to one fight with just one blade. Are you prepared to fight vermin?" This enraged Mikeal and he took the first swing which Kara neatly side stepped before she hit him lightly on his back with the hilt of her blade. As Mikeal spun around her swung at the girl who blocked all of his powerful swings and then she swung back, she deliberately swung in such a way so as to give him a false sense of her weaknesses as she over extended her swing. 

"Is this the best you can offer me girl some cheap tricks and dodging, my youngest could do as you have done." She continued to use the feints and kept on blocking his attacks until he decided to capitalise on her 'weakness' as she spun up her swing he quickly jabbed towards her trying to hit her heart, but Kara quickly let her blade fall on a pivot so that its weight loosened the mans grip on his weapon and she then struck his hand forcing him to let his sword go, she quickly placed her blade underneath the brutish mans throat.

"Do you yield vermin?" She got a growl in response before she pressed her blade into his throat causing some blood to drip.

"I yield to you."


	3. Chapter 3

The Mikealson family stood in shock, the patriarch had never lost a fight after he was fully trained but here he was beaten and on the ground, by a woman it was unheard of for a woman to have such skills with a sword and the way she made to perfect weapon was nothing short of astounding. Kol was practically catatonic and Niklaus was staring at the woman who had saved him from being beaten worse than he already was.

"Now then vermin I ask that you leave this place and calm the fuck down, I went easy on you this time but the next time I catch you hurting any of you blood I will slaughter you, and trust me my magic is more than up to the task. Run little mouse run." Mikeal got the not so subtle hint and he left the house to hunt some more.

"My lady Kara I must thank you for what you have don-." Before Niklaus could finish he sentence Kol practically shouted out a demand.

"Oh brave woman you must teach me your magic. How do you change the earth to become pure iron and how are you so skilled with a sword, no one would teach a woman and no one else has ever beaten father." Kol was the picture of excitement as he rattled off questions and Kara grinned as he reminded her a little bit of Astoria Greengrass, she was two years younger in Hogwarts and was the sister of Daphne Greengrass a Slytherin, she had met the younger Greengrass when she helped her Luna Lovegood from being bullied by her fellow Ravenclaws. Astoria was a Revenclaw herself and she had come to love Luna but unfortunately their relationship didn't survive the bigotry in the rest of Britain. 

"I am unsure as to the nature of the magic I feel within you young man, it feels different to my own and I am unsure if you would be able to learn my magics. I will teach you all I can but as I said your nature is similar to your mother and the other witch in this village. Now then my rescuers I have never met someone of miss Carolines nature and while I know of were-wolfs the blessing within mister Niklaus is muted somehow it is strange." She told this to the family sans Mikeal and you could see shock written on the faces of all but the matriarch who at least had the decency to be shamed. 

"I am one of the beasts?" Kara tilted her head slightly and her eyes seemed to flash dangerously, her anger began to build but she took a calming breath before she responded in a cold tone.

"You are a natural were-wolf on of two kinds, I was close friends to an infected wolf and I won't let you slander his good name, he saved many lives in his time and he brought forth a wonderful person in the form of his son, a child that I helped raise since his parents both died. So yes Niklaus you are one of the 'beasts' but you are also human but twelve to thirteen day in a year, accept who you are and we won't have any problems but insult them again and I will ruin you." The tone of her voice sent chills down the spines of those present and it sent shame and anger towards both Niklaus and Caroline, she wouldn't stand by and let someone insult her mate, not for this small misunderstanding. 

"Apologise now miss Kara or I will remove you from our sights." Caroline had moved into Kara's face and practically growled out her sentence while looking directly into the enchanting eyes of the other woman. Kara quite liked the possessiveness this woman held over the man she seemed to love and her mind was still clouded by anger so she did something that would rile up them both in one sweep, she kissed Caroline with as much passion as she could muster and felt the other woman kiss back with passion to match. As she was about to pull back she could feel something latch onto her magic, it felt pure and powerful but through it she could feel emotions the two largest were anger and arousal. Kara pulled back with a somewhat worried look on her face before she was pulled back into a searing kiss by Caroline. The next thing Kara knew was backness, she seemed to have feinted but her newly restored eyes caught both Niklaus and Caroline dropping down with her.

#############

Kara 'woke' up in what seemed like Hogwarts, she always considered it her home even with all the bad things that tended to happen there, she knew it wasn't possible since she couldn't sense the immense amount of magic flowing through the stones as she normally could. She concluded that this was a dream state but she didn't know why, her last memory was kissing the delectable Caroline and seeing both Niklaus and Caroline fall along side her. She moved to the garden area and was met with what seemee to be a land divided, on one side there was a massive forest not unlike the forbidden forest at the real Hogwarts but it seemed more alive and far less dangerous. Next to the forest was an open expanse it held multiple ponds and one singular river along its borders and there was a large range of colour full birds and small mammals and sat in the center was a blonde woman who Kara assumed was Caroline, she was just sat there watching the birds and slowly stroking the small dove she held. Kara moved over towards the other woman and sat down next to her while placing her feet into the crystal clear pond.

"Hello Caroline I would like to know what the hell happen but from the look of confusion on your face it would see like you haven't the foggiest idea either." True to what Kara said Caroline look shocked to her core amd she was but it wasn't for the reason that Kara had guessed. 

"No Kara I know what is going on here but until now neither by self nor Nik have been able to visit eachothers mental space, I must say however that that castle? I think thats the term, well that castle is magnificent. Let me go and fetch Nik so that we ca have a talk with you about what this means." She ran as fast as she could towards the lush forest and just as she was about to hit the first tree she slowed down and carefully took the next step forwards as though she was stepping through an invisible barrier. It only took a minute before she was dragging Niklaus back with her, the man in question was holding what looked like a sketch book.

"So then Kara you seem to be the third in this relationship of ours." Niklaus wanted to feel angry at the black haired woman but one look in her eyes seemed to drain the anger out of him like a stream drains a river.

"Yeah what is this I've traveled the world at least twice over and I've never come across this type of magic before, the closest thing didn't go into nearly as much detail, and I was the one to make that." Caroline shook her head slightly and let out a sigh.

"You really don't know what is going on do you? What was the purpose for kissing me anyways, when it felt like how Nik kisses me I thought you had some mystical way to find out who your soul mates were but you've no clue do you?" 

"S-soul m-mate's what are you jabbering on about." Niklaus was eager to resond to the flustered woman much to Carolines amusement. 

"This sweetheart is what we call our melded mind, it is a culmination of all our positive feelings I feel peaceful in the forest and when I paint, Caroline loves animals and the water, you seem to favour a massive castle which can I just say is simply magnificent. The reason it is the most detailed thing you've seen is due to magic giving us all of our needs. We are destined to be together from now until we die." When he mentioned death Karas mind was forced back to the singular sentence that confused her the most with her little meeting with Death, ' I can and will have always, keep your bonded with you even if it will take a thousand years.'

"No no no no no! Fuck shit no please!" Caroline and Niklaus looked offended at how the woman reacted and anger surged through them all.

"What do you mean by that princess." What should have been a term of endearment was spat out from Carolines lips like poison, the word seemed to get through to Kara and she made herself apologise. 

"I'm sorry I freaked out, its not your fault, look before I was sent to this time I met Death, apparently I am her mistress, something she said to me doesn't sit right at the moment. She said 'I can and will have always, keep your bonded with you even if it will take a thousand years'. I've just found you two and I don't want to wait for a thousand years before I can see you again should you not become immortal."


	4. Chapter 4

Niklaus and Caroline looked at Kara as if she had grown a second head she had just claimed to have met Death herself and she expected them to believe her, but at the same time they felt those words and even if they were dreamt up it would be heart breaking for the both of them to bear. Caroline sat down next to the quietly crying woman and placed her hand on the small of her back, Kara flinched, she had been a victim of abuse for most of her life and these kind of 'caring gestures' would often lead to a beating or, in her later years, public embarrassment from her peers. She had quickly relaxed but the look Caroline gave to Kara showed that she realised why the woman flinched away.

"We won't leave you princess, you are the final piece of our puzzle and we couldn't be happier, you are stunning and you are strong, together we will have long happy lives and our children with greet the world having known nothing but love, care and support. We can't change the past, none of us can but what we can do is make sure that we are better than those who belittled us and caused us harm, we are their betters for we are kind and we are full of love." Slowly through out the speech Caroline pulled the raven haired woman into her comforting arms, something she had learnt from all the times she had to coax Nik out of something similar to this. 

"You don't have to hold back you tears with us love, we won't harm you nor will we hold you wrong for being expressive. Now I think a change of topic to bring you mind off this whole Death mess will do you some good. Care to tell us about the magnificent castle over there, we all have something that represents us as a person, where we are most happy or at peace but I don't seem to know why you have a castle princess." Niklaus shifted the topic very unsubtly but it managed to get the achieved goal as Kara's face seemed to light up.

"Ah yes well that is a castle call Hogwarts it was my school and my first and only home, Hogwarts is a magic school which is either built or currently being built by the time frame I think I have travelled to. Anyway Hogwarts is a rather long story I'm sure you don't wish to hear it." Kara had many memories at Hogwarts, most of them good but some of them bad, fame was a rather fickle thing and with a nody like hers people were always trying to 'sneak' a peek, she was rather beautiful even before this whole time travel thing.

"We have quite a long time here love, we once lived here for two moon cycles and only two days had passed outside, so tell us please? How about this you tell us a good story and a bad story and we will share the same does that seem fair?" Kara gave a small nod and tried to find one of her happiest memories, she picked a rather funny one that starred the Weasley twins and them finding out about her being related to two out of the four marauders.

"Okay so first is a little background, my dad went to the same school as I did and he and his friends were a group which called themselves the marauders, what they did was use jokes and tricks to lighten the mood of the war that was going on at the time, mostly it was against people from the one house as most of the young people in the house were using their status to go out on weekends and cause havoc. I heard that one person back then came back to the castle with his victims teeth as a trophy, anyway my dad used these tricks and became infamous for them. They made a map of the school which showed them where people were at all times, they didn't want to write down their own names in case someone ever found it and managed to get past the password, which was good thinking since it did get stolen from me quite a few times. Anyway after my parents died and I went to Hogwarts, I was in my third year there and the Weasley twins pulled me aside and gave me the map, those two worshipped my dad and his friends but they could never find out who they were." Kara could see a question was burning through Niklaus and she gestured for him to ask.

"Love I am very much enjoying the story so far but I think it would go down better if we were inside this Hogwarts? It looks like a beautiful place and we wish to view it." Kara nodded her head enthusiastically, while there were many deaths in and around Hogwarts she had spent ten years making the place safer and more protected for Teddy and at someone else's request but that was anyother story, her work was successful in ways people couldn't dream as anyone with hostile intent and the means to deal out that hostility was prevented from accessing Hogwarts, the few exceptions were if someone (ie staff member) to invite the person in or if someone could slip the wards Kara placed, and since they were a combo of Potter, Black and a few from the hidden book of spells from Ravenclaw, there was little to no chance of that happening. They quickly moved over to where Kara was given the map and she wished that she could show them personally what had happened, she focused on the memory and tried to use her finger to draw it out like she would a wand, to everyones surprise it worked and the memory strand flew off to where it would start to play. The Gryfindor common room darkened and was lit up by the small and dying fire that was in the room, Kara sat on her own nursing her hand with small bleeding wounds, the portrait hole opened up and two redheaded people walked in, very out of breath.

"Oh Kars is still up, oh twin of mine!"

"Aye that she is my less handsome brother." The other redhead gave a small joking glare but they both seemed to see the blood all over the small girls hand. The two sprung into action and shook Kara out of her head, they didn't know what was going on at the time but they could only assume the worst, they took her into their arms and held her.

"Look we may be all jokey and-"

"We may never take anything seriously, but please don't hurt yourself on the words of terrible people." Kara shook her head, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"It wasn't from me, Umbitch made me write with this red quill in my detention, it cut into my hand on the six hour mark, she said that I was too pretty and that I needed to be full of more scars so I wouldn't pollute the blood lines of 'pure' wizards, I already have enough scars to put off anyone why should some on my hand make them run any faster?"

"We'll bloody kill her, little bitch toad is going to die." They both spoke in perfect unison, their rage was bleeding through their voices.

"Guys please don't she isn't worth you going to jail and neither am I, I'm sure that my dad and the other marauders have gotten into worse trouble than me." It was a long shot but it got the twins distracted enough to forget their rage, for now at least.

"We are not worthy-"

"You are pranking royalty and we will now call you?" They looked towards Kara for a fill in on which of their idols James Potter was.

"Oh right my dads name was Prongs, he named me Prongslet in the one letter I've been able to find." The twins stood up and bowed deep before lettitng out a quiet exclamation. 

"Prongslet, daughter of Prongs we welcome you into our inner circle, for you are the princess of pranking." They both grinned at her face, and she let out a beaming smile, it was the last thing anyone saw before the memory ended.

"That was one of my best times in my whole life, it reminded me that I was loved and that I had people who cared for me, it was fun and it made me happy, that year was the worst I had there mainly due to the torture and my godfather dieing, but whenever they saw me they let out a little bow and it made me smile." 

"We're glad you've had that experience princess, do you want us to tell you a good story before we get onto the bad one?" Kara shook her head, this was something she had never told anyone but she knew that she should trust these two, it felt right within her head, heart and her soul.

"I don't want to go into too much detail, but the twins weren't far off when they thought I was harming myself. God it was torture, in my fouth year I was forced to enter a magical activity called the tri-wizard tournament, through out the year I felt so alone as everyone thought I had cheated to enter, my friends left me to myself and once a girl I had liked called Susan Bones called me into a private classroom, she was seductive and I thought that I might get somekind of a relationship with her but instead I was met with every girl she could get her hands on, these people all hated me, they quickly disarmed me and they got out a device to show a high quality drawing, they stripped me naked and used a fire spell to burn into my chest the words 'cheating whore', the pictures as they were called, they got around the school and in some cases people came up to me amd asked me to do things to them.

It got too much after they spread a romour that I had asked them to do that to me and that I promised 'favours' to them if I did. It got worse and soon I ended up in the most secluded place I could find, a small classroom on the seventh floor, I used one of the sharp knifes I took from the dining hall and I slit open my own wrists, I wasn't found by anyone who cared for me but a small girl two years below me called Astoria, she got the wrists healed and took me to the nurses." Kara was streaming tears down her face, as was Caroline, Niklaus held his tears in as men weren't meant to cry. They quickly scooped up Kara and held her until they all fell to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a year since the three soul mates entered their minds, they had started talk of marriage last month and both of the women knew that Niks little 'hunting trips' were really him preparing everything for their weddings, most notably their own house and the rings that would be given to show their unending love for each other. Kara had taken to giving them each a nickname, Caroline was now known as sunny and Nik was called dimples for what both of the women in their relationship thought was his most atractive feature right after his deep blue eyes. Kara had begun to miss her familiar phoenix Umbra within the first month of staying in the past and when she finally told the others about her lovely phoenix, everyone was enraptured even Mikeal could admit that the little creature was powerful although he soon stormed out of their house at the very thought. However after half a year of staying with the Mikealson family Kara began to dream of her phoenix it was calling out to her and her magic was calling out to the familiar, not long after the shadows in the entrire village grew darker and started to flow towards Kara, they all combined to form a shape and out of that shadow came Umbra in all her glory. 

#############

It was the full moon tonight and the whole village was prepared to venture into the caves below, Kara had warded them on the day after her first full moon and they were safer than ever, no one other than the Mikealsons knew as the village as a whole was pretty wary of magic and Kara especially after her first day living in the village. Kara and Caroline were preparing the foods for the supper this time around, most people enjoyed the things made by the duo as Kara imparted her cooking knowledge onto Caroline, the village as a whole now had longer lasting meats as some of Kara's tips spread throughout the village.

"Hey sunny do you know where dimples has gone, last I saw him he went to fetch little Henrik." Caroline was focused intently on the stew she was making and didn't hear the black haired woman. "Never mind sunny." Kara looked at Caroline with an amused smile and she kissed her head before she went in search of her other mate and the small boy whom she had grown to love, she loved all the Mikealson family except the parents. She rather hated them infact Mikeal due to his beating of Niklaus and she hated Esther because of her standing by and letting it happen. She called for Umbra to try and find them while she set off in the other direction, she looked high and low, in the village and in some of Niklaus' secret spots that very few knew about, she could feel the moons light on her back almost taunting her. Umbra used her shadow powers to teleport back to Kara as the young phoenix had found the ones that she was commanded to find and she then used the same powers to transport over to the males.

##########

Niklaus was worried, as were his bonded, he could feel I through their link, he himself was worried that the large oak tree that they were sat on was not sufficient protection against the wolfs, for neither him nor Henrik he knew this was a bad idea but his youngest brother just so badly wanted to see the men turn to wolfs that Niklaus had to join the ten year old on his little adventure, for the lads protection, sure he was curious about what he may become in the future but other wise he stayed for his brothers protection. 

"We have passed the point of being able to go back, Umbra is not strong enough to carry us all should we need to be rescued, if the worst comes to pass I want you to run as fast as you can little brother." Henrik gave a determined nod but Niklaus could see the fear in his eyes, perhaps him realising that the wolf's were not to be poked and prodded. Niklaus reached to his side and pulled out a long knife, he gave the blade to Henrik who up until now had never touched a blade in his life, he was due to start training on his eleventh winter. The moon was bright and slowly leaves were being rustled and twings were snapping, low growls were heard in the forest and all the two brothers could see was piercing yellow eyes swarm around them, Niklaus counted at least fifty. Suddenly one rushed forwards and collided with the tree, rattling it, Henrik lost grip on his blade and it fell straight into the black wolfs head, killing it instantly, before this the wolfs were just going to scare them a small bit as their clan had some control over the wolf when they shifted, but when the knife killed one of their elders they could no longer contain the wolf. More wolfs struck the tree, and after a few minutes the branches started to snap and the two brothers fell down to the ground.

"Tutela obice!" Just as a wolf jumped onto the pair a shout came out and a small clear dome formed around the two, Niklaus watched in fascination as Kara used a combination of spells and timed attacks from Umbra to take down and severely injure most of the wolfs, he held Henrik close to his chest but he was forced to watch as the enemies number overwhelmed the witch and her familiar, the wolfs first got to Umbra who was weaker at night due to there being little to no shadows for her to heal and travel through. The wolf who bit of Umbra's small head was swiftly exploded by sheer magic, a scream of rage came from Kara and the wolfs almost seemed to cower. The few that were still testing Karas barrier ran towards the rest of the pack. It took the wolfs fifteen dead to injure Kara, one wolf manahed to used its overwhelming strength to bite the hand that she was using to cast, that momentary distraction was all it took as another wolf to land a final blow on her neck.

"NOOOOOOO!" Niklaus was throwing himself at the protection he was given to try and help his mate but it was too late, he could feel her life fade and soon with it so did her spells, Niklaus in his grief and rage did not notice the wolfs try and avoid him, all he cared about was his revenge and keeping his brother alive. He cut three down with his sword and using strength he didn't know he had he caved in two more wolf skulls before a pain filled scream echoed in his ears, he stood there shocked as the remaining wolfs ran away from him amd the mangled corpes of his youngest brother. He stood there frozen, unfeeling, he didn't even notice the suns rising nor would he until noon that same day. He just stared at the bodies of his most loved and silent years flooded down his face, he returned to the village carrying their corpes silent, he took Mikeals beatings without complaint nor did he utter a single feeling of pain, after all what could compare to the pain he was feeling inside. Later that week when the family forced him to eat once more he was stabbed through the heart, his final thought was how he hoped that his family forgave him. He woke up a new man, he woke up a monster and under his knew emotional state he killed everyone he saw in front of him, Caroline was by his side doing the same, until the next full moon came and Niklaus shifted into a wolf for the first time in his life, he didnt even register the pain of triggering his curse.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara woke up to a dull feeling of immense hunger, she knew almost instinctively that it wasn't her own hunger but the sheer amount she felt from her mates drowned out any other emotion, she couldn't make sense of it all it was too much so she found herself wandering and she subconsciously started to amble towards her mates, she didn't notice the smell of burning flesh nor did she feel the rivers worth of blood as she walked past corpse after corpse. She could see what she wanted, what she needed the most in a simple flash of blonde hair, she knew only three people with blonde hair and all three were within the same family, a timid smile crept on her face but as she got closer she could feel such dark magic that it managed to drown out even the new immense hunger.

"Father stop this please!" That voice she would recognise anywhere but something about it was wrong, it seemed more pained and full of grief than it should be. However as she came closer towards the noise the blonde hair she saw was a woman hung by rope from the white oak tree her hair covering her face.

"I am not your father boy!" Mikeals tones rung in her ears, it seemed that the secret was out in regards to Niks parentage. "Elijah help me with this!" The older brother complied after some hesitation if Mikeals struggles were anything to go by, Kara couldn't sit back and watch this so she moved past the tree and walked as fast as she could towards the darkness she could feel it invade every portion of her being ad with this invasion a purpose behind it, surpression. Finally she moved towards the fire and she could see the family she had grown to love betray one of those she loved the most, they stood passive as the magic burned through Niklaus his eyes and ears leaking blood and his howls of pain slowly became less primal. Her magic was trying to keep the damage to a minimum but the drain was too much, to Kara she didn't know why she was so weak but her magic had to revive the woman and her core was working overtime just trying to keep the darkness from infecting her. She passed out just as the wind shifted the locks covering the blondes hair and showing a lynched Caroline for only Kara to see.

##############

Kara woke up to rough bark and chains around her waist she felt her connection with Umbra but the bird was nowhere to be found, as she opened her eyes she could see the angry faces of both her mates, there was such intensity in their eyes that she flinched away, their hatred reminding her of the Death Eaters and the angry faces of the people she failed. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Niklaus' voice was deceptively calm he held a deep rage underneath his skin and Kara could feel his desire to rip out her throat, she turned her head to Caroline and she couldn't differentiate between their feelings.

"I'm yours as I've always be-." A slap interupted her, she could feel the sting of Cadoline's slap and the snap of her jaw the pain of being hit by her love brought tears to her eyes, but it just seemed to convince them more of their opinion. 

"Tell us the truth you little bitch, or we're going to rip out each of your bones and feed them to you." Before she could retort a massive punch slammed into her and she could feel the bones in her nose become dust as blood flowed down her face, she looked at the angry face of Niklaus and tears flowed something new, she cried in a way she hadn't before enen when she was with the Dursley's. However when she saw the veins and red eyes come to life on her mates face she broke out into a smile, Death had finally been proved wrong her mates were now vampires, immortals like her, this only seemed to piss off the angry vampires further as the took an arm each and snapped each bone from her fingers to her collarbone, the pain didn't dim her smile she opened her mouth and began to talk through the pain her voice as clear as she could manage.

"When we were in our minds for the first time I broke down as I told you that I would have to wait a thousand years to reunite with you after your deaths, now you are vampires and you wont ever age, your blood can heal me and you can make people do as you say just by commanding them while staring into their eyes, hell in this state you could probably do it to me but since you don't seem to trust your mate you should probably test it on someone else first." She watched as their anger bled away from their faces and tears sprung into their eyes, they kissed her on a cheek each and they shivered before grunting in pain. They moved to untie her from the magic binding chains but they were stopped by two hands reaching around their throats and snapping their necks, pain flared through Kara but she looked at the inflicter and she spat in his face, Mikeal just smiled cruelly and took out a small white stake.

"I don't know how you are alive girl, but I am so very glad that you are, I get to see the light drain from your eyes as I kill these two, I'll start with the little bitch, and when the bastard wakes he'll see her corpse and he'll never recover." Kara was struggling with all she had her magic flaring as the chains tried to contain it, but she couldn't over power the chains in time and Mikeal forced the stake into the heart of a peaceful Caroline, he laughed at Kara's screams and took a deep breath at the scent of burning flesh and he seemed at peace.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The chains around Kara snapped and the force of the explosion turned them into dust, her magic was so strong that it tore into the ground and ripped apart everything around her for miles, the only things spared from her wrath were the body of Caroline and the unconscious form of Niklaus.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara was barely awake, her whole body was racked with pain and the grief she felt could never be described, she looked at the destroyed land around her and she managed to find Niklaus hold the burnt remains of Caroline. She hobbled over to him to try and make sure he was alright, she knew he wasn't nor would he ever be but as he held the corpse of his love, she could feel something brake inside of him she could feel as one by one each emotion was severed, it started with the feeling of happiness and ended with his love. Kara felt empty without either of them and with this emptyness came a darkness, it sung from her very soul and manifested Death, time was frozen but Kara could not muster her curiosity to try and find out why. Next to Death was a woman, she was shining brightly but the aura she gave of was one of sadness, without being able to see the womans face Kara knew that this was Caroline.

"Caroline love, please come back to us, Nik he has nothing left inside of him he doesn't feel anything any more not even me." Kara was about to continue but she was cut off by Death.

"I am sorry mistress but she cannot hear you, I have asked her if she would return to the living in a thousand years time. She feels insecure and worries that you two would be better without her, she blames herself for both the deaths of Henrik and yourself." Anger burned through Kara, Caroline was never at fault for those deaths and she had done well at avenging them she marched past Death and slapped Caroline on the back of her head before pulling her into a powerful kiss.

"Never doubt how much we love you. Come back home we will both be waiting." A small nod from Caroline was all it took and the soul faded.

"Well I must say that was particularly impressive, I've had to reap soulmates before but never once has either been able to interact with the other. I shall leave you to your life with the Hybrid." Kara looked at the shadow form of Death and stopped it from vanishing.

"Wait please I have a request of you, can you remove me from their minds until she is reborn?"

"Indeed I can mistress." Death continued to stalk away but was quickly stopped again by Kara.

"Well then please remove all knowledge of me and Caroline from the Mikealson family. Just until Caroline has grown to this age again or is turned back into a vampire." Death nodded and a slight black mist wove over Niklaus and Kara assumed the other Mikealsons. Death quietly slipped away before time restarted. 

######*500 hundred years later*######

Kara Potter was once again drunk, she had taken up the habit of drinking quite some time ago, she just couldn't bare being away from her soulmates nor could she really bare to feel Niklaus as he had sex with another woman, he had retuned his emotions just over four hundred years prior when all of his siblings were stabbed with a silver dagger which 'killed' them. His rage and pain had woken her up from across the world, she had been at Hogwarts at the time and woke nearly her entire lot of co-workers with her screams. 

Today was the anniversary of Carolines death and she always got blackout drunk, once she wrote a detailed description of her Hogwarts life and gave it to a family, there were some changes like the fact that she made herself a male and that the boy in the retelling was a bit less bullied and a bit more thick. Today however was going to prove to be one of her best 'mistakes' she had never been this close to Niklaus before not since she left him and his siblings, so in her drunken haze she set off to his castle and when she saw he was going to take another woman to bed yet again, she snapped said womans neck. Some how she managed to pull off a good explanation because she then woke up with a blinding headache and his cum dripping down her thighs. She let out a small groan and almost whimpered when she woke up Nik and looked at her with a gaze of such intensity that she didn't go home until the sun had set.

#########

Kara was majorly exhausted, who knew that the sweet little village boy she knew would be so massively good at sex, she had lost count of how many rounds they had but she did know it was far more than what he had done in the last half a millennium, she went to grab a drink she was already feeling a little shaky from not having drunk since she woke up, she seemed to think that since she was immortal that she couldn't get addicted and that the shakes were from a day full of sex. Kara shakily found her stash and moved to open her favourite drink spiced mulled wine, in modern terms this wine would be considered illeagal due to a fourty percent alcohol content, she took a massive swig but was disappointed as the wine seemed to turn into water as she drunk, she dropped the bottle immediately and moved over to her other stuff she smelt each and every one she tried to drink and each of them were alcohol but when she tried to drink them the alcohol changed into water and she started to loose her temper.

As she sat down crying in the wreckage of her destruction a black mist settled around her and time stopped, Death had come calling and Kara was forced to answer the summons. 

"Now then I'm sure you have noticed the little curse I have placed on you mistress, any and all alcohol you try and consume is turned into water as soon as you try to consume it." Kara looked up and snarled with rage.

"So it was you that did this to me, removed it now I command you." Death let out an errie laugh that chilled Kara down to her very soul.

"You may be able to command me somewhat but not even you can command me to remove my protections, my protection js what has stopped you from over drinking to the point of your liver failing, however after your little stint with the young lord Niklaus you have conceived a child. Thusly the protections have shifted somewhat instead of healing you instantly as the protections have been doing it will now give you healing similar to a were-wolf and will instead protect both you and the child from death until you choose for it to be born. With the way that you continue to drink the healing you have now would eventually give up and both you and the child would die."

"I don't care about this parasite I will get an abortion and I will drink you cannot stop me." Kara was overcome with rage and pain, she was so lost in her anger that she didn't notice that Death had gone for a moment, when it returned it was not alone. A young auburn haired woman was standing next to Death, what Kara first noticed was the modern cloths the woman was wearing and secondly was the multi coloured eyes one was brght green and the other was a deep blue, Niks blue.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman tilted her head to the left and had a confused look on her face.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that mama, how did I get here and for that matter where is here?"

"Look little one just tell me your name and answer a few questions then I'll get to drinking again alright with you?" The womans face turned to one of disgust and anger.

"First of all I'm Hope Potter-Mikealson, you should know that since you named me when you gave birth to me and second of all why are you trying to start drinking again, the last time you had even a drop of alcohol you tried and failed to kill uncle Elijah before you broke down crying about how you couldn't forget his betrayal." Kara adopted a look of surprise and almost feinted at the little tale.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any clue what the fuck you are going on about, as far as I know I've only just conceived a child this morning."

"Ah ok that answers some questions, so I'm about five hundred years before my birth, you and Dad haven't re-met mommy yet so you should place me under a stasis spell in around three weeks. Look mama I know about your demons and I know how hard this fight against alcohol will be for you since you been binging for over four hundred years but I know that you get through it and there will be a few times that you relapse and they are always hard but you have family and you are loved so very much, I don't think I've got much longer to stay here so I'll say this now, I love you with all my heart and that will never change." Hope gave Kara a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she faded away into blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara looked around her stunned with disbelief, the proud mansion that the Mikealsons resided in was now nothing but a burnt heap of rubble, she knew that this was the work of Mikeal and she could also sense the massive loss of life here, every non original was dead and there hundreds of people in the house. She hadn't kept track of Mikeal after he killed Cadoline and now she regretted it, she could see the man stood over bruning corpses laughing at the burnt husk that is Niklaus Mikealson, his form was regenerating slowly but the fire was a cursed one, if she had to guess it would be feindfire. She summoned her wand and donned her cloak of complete invisibility, once she had united the hallows the cloak and wand both unleashed their true potential and the cloak was now able to stop any from sensing her at all. She moved in to hearing range and rage bubbled to the surface as she watched the cruel hateful man beat down on her love.

"Come on boy I expected a bigger fight than this, all I did was seal the building and unleash cursed fire, you shouldn't have this much trouble. For the 'almighty Hybrid' that you are this should surely be no problem but then again you are weak boy and you always will be." Mikeal raised the stake he had in his hands and made a stabbing motion towards the burnt originals heart, Kara reacted with the only spell she could think of in her panic.

"Expelliarmus!" The stake flew out of the stunned vampires grasp and made its way to the waiting hand of Kara, she flipped off her invisibility cloak and stared at the eldest vampire with a look of unmistakable rage and disgust. "You stay away from him you foul louthsome little cockroach." She cast a silent sectumsempra and watched as the man was struck by the curse shredding his body, as Mikeal slowly healed Kara could feel someone using magic nearby and she could feel the presence of a disillusioned witch behind her. She quickly dodged to the left to avoid the spell and watched as it hit the woman behind her, she saw the spell turn the womans insides into acid and resolved to learn such a useful spell.

"Well done little witches I'll deal with this pest and then I'll kill the blight of my name." Mikeal had finally recovered and used his speed to clse the distance between the two of them, however Kara had known what he would do when he began to talk, he was a predictable fughter for all his claims at glory, she had already cast a full body kinetic reversion sheild and she saw him launch over the smoldering remains of the house.

"Umbra be a dear and take the Mikealsons to the home will you I'll be there shortly." The shadow phoenix let out a small trill and dived to each of the Mikealson siblings some were in bearly useable coffins and some were in the garden but Umnra quickly collected them all as Kara slowly stalked towards the hiding wizard that attacked her before. 

"Stay back girl, I am a Malfoy we are a noble line of pure wizard kind and I will not be afraid to ct you down you whore." Kara left out a small smirk, his wand arm was shaking so violently that any spell he used would never work and she could see that he had pissed himself, she looked him in the eye and dove into his mind. She blasted through the rudementary defences he had in place and took out the knowlage of magic, most of it was things she had already learnt but there were a few diamonds she could find on her way out she left him nothing other than a slobbering mess who experienced his worst nightmares daily, it was typical of a Malfoy that his biggest fear was the loss of his wealth. She quickly turned on her heel and waved to Mikeal who had only just managed to come back only for her to disappear with a soft pop.

####################

Niklaus or rather Klaus as he was now known was at a loss for words, he had just barely survived an attack from Mikeal all thanks to a witch he had slept with a few days previous, most witches had sex with him in order to find out his weakness but it hardly ever worked. He was also confused as to how this witch had surprised Mikeal, he could understand her getting by his senses since he was rather disorientated but Mikeal was made to be able to end all of them should they get out of control, today was the day that he was to travel to Bulgaria in order to seek vengeance on the whore known as Katerina Petrova. Alas he would have to wait a day or so but then again he had plenty of time the useless girl was still running and she would continue to run till end of her days, never quite knowing when she would die. He was brought from his revary by the sound of a small pop and a rather loud crash he rushed towards the noise intent on answers or killing but what he ad found had shocked him to his core. 

The woman before him could not be the same one whom he had bedded nor could it be the same one he had just witnessed defend him, this woman was far too pale and she was constantly shaking whist sweating profusely. He was at a loss for what to do so he moved to where Rebekah's coffin was and undaggered her, due to her only having been daggered for a month she recovered quickly snd went into the usual rage filled tantrum, since she did not recognise the house she assumed that more than a few years had passed he held her arms thanking nature that he was a small bit stronger than his siblings.

"It has been a month dearest sister, I have just been attacked by our Father and barely survived, I was rescued by a witch who I had bedded recently and now I see that there is something wrong with her help her now dearest sister or I shall put you in there till its safe." Klaus growled out his threat to a struggling Rebekah, who seemed to calm with every word, he let her go after the last and she walked towards the only living heart in the whole building.

"You girl come here and lie down on this seating, I shall examine you to determine what is wrong as thanks for saving my brother." Her tone was as usual bitchy but it got the job done as the small witch struggled over to the neaby seating.

"I know whats wrong with me I don't need your help nor your thanks I do however need to talk with your brother." Kara spat out the words towards Rebekah, she could still hear Niks screams of pain as well as the hanging body of her dearest Caroline while the whole family watched on.

"Now listen here you precocious little tramp just because you saved my brother doesn't mean that you are immune to my wrath so I will do as he asked to avoid that damdable dagger do I make myself clear?" Kara nodded mutely and let herself be examined by the younger woman. She allowed the Original to have some blood but was careful to not allow too much to be drained, the memory of Hope still fresh in her mind. It took less than ten minutes for the exam to finish and Kara hated every second of it she hsd never liked being prodded at by others she didn't even let Nik nor Caroline touch her in such a way until she felt far more secure in their relationship.

"So then little nurse whats the verdict?" Rebekah scowled at the words she waw over five hundred years old and this woman was calling her little, unacceptable. 

"Well it seems child that you are with a child yourself, it was in the blood that I drunk from you, pregnant women all have the same taste we all know this so I wonder how Nik missed it since it would be glaringly obvious." Kara let out a smirk Rebekah was completely off the mark and since Nik had been listening in this entire time she could now let the bomb drop.

"Yeah not whats wrong with me but I'll explain that first. You see little girl I had a lot and I mean a lot of sex with your brother whom is in fact the man that holds a third of my soul the other is a woman much more beautiful than you called Caroline, she was killed by your Father in an attempt at killing your brother. As such due to the whole soul mates thing I much like Caroline are able to become pregnant from your brother. That isn't whats wrong with me though you see I've become quite probably the biggest addict to alcohol of all time and this a result of a curse a - lets say friend yeah a friend, placed on me." Nik burst into the room ready to kill the devious witch for trying to lie to him and his sister, but instead all he got was thrown into the wall.

"What are you doing witch?!" The words ripped out of his mouth, as he was pinned against the wall he watched as she flicked her wrist and transformed the cloths Rebakah was wearing into a metal of some kind.

"Didn't you think that there was a reason that I never let you kiss me love?" Kara moved closer to her love and lowered him down the wall slightly, he was in eye range now.

"I presumed that you had an aversion to the blood I consume, just know little witch that I will hunt you for this and I will kill you." Kara laughed for the first time in a long time as he made his threats.

"Yeah but see heres the difference between me and the rest of the witches you hage faced." She leaned in and pressee her lips to his ear. "I'm just so much better than anyone you've ever met, after all I have been around for longer than even Mikeal has. Good luck sorting through my emotions love it'll give you good practice for when Caroline is eighteen once more." With that she gave him a searing kiss twisted on her heel ever so slightly and vanished in a small pop, he was held there not a second longer and he moved to help Rebekah.


End file.
